Impraesentiarum: In Present Circumstances in Latin
by amburnikole
Summary: An ongoing Round Robin from WIKTT I started. Ill post each section as its posted there for you guys and let you know who wrote that section. Read the first chapter to find out a brief summary. **UPDATED-Ch 13 Loaded!!**
1. Chapter 1 My Chapter aka Aurora

Pretty much there are no rules. There is no rating limit. No length limit. um....no slash plz. Its not my favorite thing. Keep in mind while writing stuff like Pretty Woman and My Fair Lady and Sabrina, and other such stories. maybe some sense and sensebility. hehe, who knows. Remember to put in, since she is getting into a high class society, she needs to learn to be prim and proper. Wear the proper attire(corsets,etc). Know the proper etiquette.  
  


Impraesentiarum

  


Chapter 1

  
  


Night had fallen on the last day of the Christmas holidays of Hermione Granger's seventh year at Hogwarts. She put her book away from the library and moved to look out the window at the snow falling to the ground. Everything looked so peaceful. She wished it could be this way all year. And the fact that her head girl's room was positioned to give her the best view of the forbidden forest only added to the beautiful scene.

Suddenly she saw strange lights from deep within the forest.

She sighed.

"There's a good idea Harry."she said aloud sarcastically.

" I knew you and Ron were up to something earlier but I didn't know you were planning to go out there."

*They're always getting into trouble.*she thought.

And since she was Head Girl after all, she decided to go give them a piece of her mind and save them from inevitable trouble. 

She quickly grabbed her coat and pulled it around her muggle pajamas, slipping on her shoes as she went out the door. 

  


She soon came upon the forest. She muttered lumos and began to navigate her way through the trees. She realized she was getting closer because she could hear hushed voices. 

Pulling her wits together she barged through the bushes.

"What do you think you're doing?"she exclaimed. 

  


She hadn't taken the time to look before she spoke and was startled to find a hand over her mouth and other hands pushing her down. She got a glimpse of black robed figures and heard a man speak.

"Well well. What do we have here?"

Another spoke.

"It appears to be a young woman Lucius. Wonder what she's doing all the way out here."

Lucius Malfoy chuckled.

"I don't know, but I'd love to do something very fun with her."he said trailing a finger down her cheek.

Hermione bit back her tears and closed her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me.."she barely whispered.

Another dark robed man perked up at this.

Lucius simply laughed.

"Of course I wont hurt you.....much."he said with a glint in his eyes.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice entered her ears.

"No Lucius!"

A startled Malfoy turned.

"And why not Severus? Don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

A very worried Snape didn't know what to say. How could he save her? What would make Malfoy stop? She'd have to be important. Important enough to one of them to stay away from her. 

"Im waiting Severus."Malfoy spoke urgently, pulling Hermione's head up by her hair.

With the pressure of Malfoy's gaze on him, Snape spoke the first reason that came to his mind.

"Because she is mine."

Malfoy laughed.

"Yours Severus? And how is that?"

Hermione looked over at Snape and saw a pleading look come from his features directed at her.

It was as if he was apologizing for what he was about to do.

She realized he was also trying to tell her to act along. 

*well, if it's the only way Im going to live.."

"Just tell them Sn-Severus. We cant deny it any longer."she spoke timidly, the sound of Snape's name on her lips feeling alien to her.

Snape's eyes widened for a moment before he began to stammer his reply.

"Yes yes, I suppose you're right. Lucius she is my intended and has been so for quite some time."

Lucius looked at Severus in shock.

"Her! A mudblood!"

"Yes her. I could think of no one better than the smartest woman in Hogwarts. She nothing but the best and I don't ever have but the best, you know that Lucius."

Lucius eyed him suspiciously.

"So what is she doing out here then?"

Snape opened his mouth to say something but Hermione spoke first.

"He didn't tell me he was going anywhere. I woke up and he was gone. Naturally I got worried and decided to go look for him. I saw lights in the forest and thought he might have been chasing after some mischievous students. I didn't know he had been called to another meeting."

Lucius seemed to accept this and was even surprised at the length of her knowledge of Severus' affairs.

"So she knows about your involvement with our Lord then?"

Snape nodded.

"Of course Lucius."

"And how do you feel about that miss......"

"Hermione" Snape and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Hermione."Lucius finished.

"He does as he wishes and since my life is his I can only do as he asks and follow our lord as well."

Snape looked at her in surprise. She was getting good at this deception bit.

Lucius laughed evilly.

"I think with your brains you will fit in well amongst us."Lucius spoke, releasing her.

She got up and dusted herself off, looking in Snape's direction.

"Well then Severus, I shall expect to see you with her at further occasions. If you two are to be wed, you will need to integrate her into our society. I also shall expect to see her at any social "Events" we might have."

Snape sighed in his mind. He wanted her to come to Revels and Socials and some meetings.

Before Lucius and the others left, he turned to say something.

"Oh and Severus. I'll expect you to teach her the proper respect and the proper actions. This is an old society we belong to and has social graces. She'll be expected to master them."

"As you wish Lucius."

Then the group apparated away, leaving behind Snape and Hermione.

  


He looked at her with a loss for words.

"What now?"she whispered, becoming fully aware of what she was now involved in.

"Now we sleep. Tomorrow we'll talk."he said softly.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she said something softly.

"Hmm?"he said.

"I said Thank you."

He gave her look of unbelief.

"For what?"

"For saving me."

He chuckled a little.

"I may have saved you for now, but Im not sure you understand what all of this means."

She shook her head.

"No I don't, but Im sure you will see that I do."

"Why do you trust me so much?"

"I don't know, but I do."

He bowed his head.

"Goodnight then Miss Gra...Hermione."

"Goodnight Severus."

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 Misao's Chapter

CHAPTER 2

by Hermione Granger-Snape 

Severus Snape stood still and stared blankly at the portrait after Hermione had entered until the Fat Lady said, "Severus!" 

His eyes focused on the source of the noise and he wished at once that they hadn't. The Fat Lady was glaring at him hands on her hips and floating beside her, looking like an over protective father, was Nearly Headless Nick. 

"What, exactly," she asked firmly, "were you doing with Miss Granger at THIS time of night?" 

"Since when are you on a first name basis with one of your students?" Nick demanded looking as if he would like to strangle Snape. 

Severus Snape glared back at them belligerently and reminded himself that there wasn't anything he could do to hurt a ghost, unlike a poltergeist. Not that he would have tried if he could. Snape couldn't do anything to Nick, and he couldn't do anything to Snape. Given his present mood this was very fortunate since he had been a champion dueler and one of the most powerful wizards in the world before his untimely death. Ironically he had died not while he was fighting dark wizards, or while experimenting with new and dangerous forms of magic, no he'd slipped in a puddle one day and had the misfortune to fall with his head in precisely the right spot to be nearly beheaded by his cousin who was practicing swinging his sword. 

The Fat Lady was another matter, but he knew that Dumbeldore and Filch would be extremely upset with him if they had to restore the Fat Lady's portrait, again, just because he'd lost his temper. While he would love to release the stress of the evening by rending her picture to bits he restrained himself, after all he did have more self control than _ Black_. 

"That is none of your concern!" Snape spat back at them, he turned to go, black robes billowing out behind him. Sensing Nick gliding forward to follow and harass him further, he paused a moment, looked back, and said, "Go ahead. Tell McGonagall. It won't change what's already happened." With that he whirled around and stalked off, a slight smirk on his face at what they would assume from that statement. 

Nick scowled at him, but stoped persuing, knowing that McGonagall would beat the bastard within an inch of his life if Snape had done anything _ inappropriate_ to Hermione. 

"Hummph," was the Fat Lady's only response watching Snape as he marched purposefully down the hall, and noted that the way his cloak blend into the surrounding darkness made him look like a malevolent specter stalking its prey. 

Severus angrily made his way towards Dumbeldore's office. He understood their concerns but, with his nerves still on edge from the Death Eaters meeting, and the shock of Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor muggle born of all people, now being his "official" fiancee, he had no patience for the prying questions from a nosy busybody painting and an irate ghost. 

Severus stopped for a moment mere meters from the entrance to Dumbeldore's office. 

What HAD Hermione been doing out in the forbidden forest without _Potter_ and tag-along Weasley? 

Shaking his head briefly Severus approached the gargoyle and spat, "Butter-beer," at the statue pausing till it had opened just enough to allow him past and then rushed up the stairs to Dumbeldore's office. He was beginning to realize all the work he would have to do if Hermione continued to play his future consort and, even worse, he began to contemplate his own fate should she choose not to play along with the deception. The worst part wasn't that he might be killed, Severus had long ago ceased to value his own life, but that she and other innocent people might, no, would suffer if his position as a spy were revealed. 

The Aurors desperately needed the information he was providing. In many ways Severus Snape was the sole reason Voldemort was still fighting for control. Somehow up to this point he had managed to shift the blame for failures unobtrusively to loyal Death Eaters, but now that he supposedly had a muggle as his intended everything he did would be closely scrutinized. 

The game for had just gotten a lot more dangerous. 


	3. Chapter 3 Misao's Chapter

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Severus, I've been expecting you," Dumbeldore said quietly, noting   
automatically Severus was more upset than usual. Dumbeldore's blues eyes   
shone less than usual as he gazed into the distraught eyes of his most   
trusted friend and ally.   
  
Dumbeldore ushered Severus into an oversized armchair upholstered in a   
patchwork of oddly colored, but strangely soft, material and took the equally   
strange looking patchwork armchair opposite.  
  
"Lemon drop?" inquired Dumbeldore offering a candy tray filled with the   
brightly colored sweets.  
  
"No, thank you. Albus, there was a...complication tonight," Severus said   
softly. His voice, usually full of scorn and self-confidence, shook as he   
continued, "Hermione Granger was idiotically wandering about the Forbidden   
Forrest when she stumbled upon the Death Eaters meeting."  
  
At this Dumbeldore's eyes became intense blue beacons and Severus felt as if   
they pierced his soul as he unsteadily met the aging wizards gaze.  
  
After a moment Dumbeldore sighed with relief and some of the spark was back   
in his eyes, "I take it you were able to extricate yourselves with no harm   
done."  
  
"No...no harm," gathering his dignity around him as best he could Severus   
Snape took a deep breath and continued, "except that Lucius Malfoy now thinks   
that little twit is my intended bride/a and expects US to attend all the   
lovely soirees and Dark Revels together. I'm supposed to bring her to the   
next event to "introduce her to society."   
  
Severus found some satisfaction in Dumbeldore's shocked expression. Come to   
think of it he'd never seen Albus shocked by anything before. If the   
situation hadn't been so serious Severus would have been tempted to tease him   
about his armor of calm finally cracking, thing being as they were he merely   
raised and elegant eyebrow and asked, "Albus...What are we going to do?   
She's just a child for Merlin's sake, and how am I supposed to do my job as a   
spy if those blood thirsty flobberworms are watching my every move?   
Voldemort was finally starting to trust me again."  
  
Severus closed his mouth sensing that if he did not he wouldn't be able to   
stop himself from rambling off all his fears about the situation. There was   
no need to tell Dumbeldore how serious things were, if anything he understood   
the intricacies of the game better than Severus did.  
  
Dumbeldore popped another lemon drop absentmindedly into his mouth as he sat   
contemplating the patterns of the skin on his hands. He had always found it   
very relaxing to concentrate on them while the rest of his mind worked on the   
problem at hand. After a few minutes of silence which, allowed Severus to   
calm himself, Dumbeldore reluctantly looked up and said, "I like this even   
less than you do."  
  
"I highly doubt that, sir," Severus interrupted him.  
  
"However," Dumbeldore continued ignoring Severus' comment, "I am afraid that   
if Miss Granger is agreeable we will have to continue the deception. Bring   
her to see me in the morning after you've talked it over. As tomorrow is the   
first day of classes I will teach your first class so that you may speak with   
Miss Granger. We're lucky she completed most of the courses given at   
Hogwarts last year, otherwise she would have class tomorrow too. I believe   
she had private research with Minerva scheduled then. You should speak with   
Miss Granger immediately after breakfast, I'll deal with Minerva."  
  
Severus suppressed a shudder as he thought of what Minerva's reaction would   
be like. At least Granger would be in for a scolding from her as well, he   
could almost here McGonagall's lecture, "Well I never, in all my years at   
Hogwarts," Minerva did seem to love lecturing people, almost as much as he   
did.  
  
"If that's all, Albus, I'll bid you goodnight," said Severus rising with cat   
like grace from his ridiculous looking overstuffed patchwork armchair. How   
could the most powerful wizard in the world have such terrible taste he   
wondered, not for the first time, and after a brief nod in Dumbeldore's   
direction, headed for the door.  
  
As Severus slipped through the doorway Dumbeldore couldn't resist getting in   
the last word. He knew how much it would irritate him and Severus Snape was   
highly entertaining when irritaited.  
  
"By the way, Severus, have you chosen the colors for the happy occasion yet?   
I think Gold and Silver would be a nice tribute to your houses," Dumbeldore   
remarked casually, ignoring the glare which would have killed a lesser man,   
and smiled gently at the now glowering Slytherin.  
  
Relenting a little he added, "Good night Severus."  
  
After Severus had left Dumbeldore spent several hours contemplating his hands   
before going to inspect his eyelids. It seemed that once again sleepless   
nights and crisis were upon them.  
  
Well, I'm not really happy about how this turned out, especially chapter 3,   
however when I revise I won't be changing content, just how things are said,   
and perhaps adding a bit more description of their actions and surroundings.   
I hope you all like it, and all I can say now is TAG YOU'RE IT SUSANNA I   
look forward to your chapter 4 ^__^  


1. 


	4. Chapter 4 Susanna's Chapter

OK (rolling up her sleeves), as I'm a newbie in this group, consider   
this my dowry ;P  
But please be patient with me, English is not my first language. So   
here goes:  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Hermione had always considered herself a perfectly reasonable young   
woman. She thought of herself as exceptionally clever, possessing   
more logic in one of her fingertips than many other wizards in their   
brains, but also endowed with a very down-to-earth common sense.   
During her years at Hogwarts, she had gathered enough knowledge to   
rival most of her fellow wizards. That was what she had always   
desired: To be outstanding, not because she craved fame, but for an   
innate- or so she thought- wish to do as best she could. God or   
whoever it was had given her more than a fair share of talents, and   
it was her duty to use them.   
When she had broken up with Viktor Krum and briefly fancied Ted   
Willoughby, an exceptionally handsome Ravenclaw one year above them,   
Harry had said: "But Hermione, isn't he just too good-looking? I mean   
you're all brains, somehow it doesn't figure…"  
In a way, that comment had hurt, more than she had wanted to admit,   
but then, she thought, Harry was right: She was all brains, she   
didn't even care for her appearance more than the basic rules of   
hygiene required. Not even once- but for the glorious exception of   
the Yule Ball in their fourth year, but that had been to spite Harry   
and Ron- had she thought of "making more of herself", as Lavender and   
Parvati used to say. She was average, period. Looks didn't count and   
even if they did, nothing would have disgusted her more than to be   
appreciated because of her beauty.  
That was how Hermione Granger had seen herself before she had entered   
the Forbidden Forest on this fateful evening. The male part of the   
world population she had so far been in close contact with were her   
relatives, her friends Harry and Ron and her teachers, none of whom   
would have qualified as male to her. Men were teachers, fathers and   
uncles, maybe also doctors, and boys were friends. Viktor, for all   
the rumours that had been flying around, had not been more than a   
friend, the one single kiss they had exchanged during her brief stay   
in Bulgaria hadn't changed that in the least.  
But now… now she was leaning motionlessly against the wall besides   
the Portrait Hole, trying to feel her way through the upheaval of   
emotions and sensations that had been forced upon her. The only thing   
she could cling to was an image that had resurfaced in her mind   
without her bidding, it strangely resumed the experience she had   
lived only an hour ago: It had been her last day of school, how old   
was she then? Seven, maybe eight years. No, it had to be eight, for   
now she distinctly remembered her mother saying: "Top of her year,   
for the second time!" Hermione had always loved animals, but never   
been allowed to keep a pet ("Now really, darling, just think of all   
the hair and the parasites!")- the only concession being the   
occasional visit to the zoo, as a reward for good marks or as a   
special treat when she had deserved it. And so her parents had taken   
her to the zoo that very day. The felines were her favourites, for   
they seemed to be merely big cats, moving with quiet grace so that   
you could observe the play of their muscles under the shiny coats,   
striped or flecked or simply raven black. In her joy to be back, she   
had raced towards the lion's cage and the abruptness of her movements   
had obviously irritated its inhabitant, for it had leapt towards the   
iron bars and uttered a roar that had made her blood freeze in her   
veins. Like a tidal wave, the memory swept over her: The strong,   
musky smell of the animal, the look of unveiled aggression in its   
eyes, the sensation of raw and overpowering strength. Lethal.   
Terrifying. But fascinating nonetheless. The lioness had stared at   
her with unmoving, silvery grey eyes…  
No. Definitely not. That had been Lucius Malfoy, but the feeling of   
helplessness and fascination had been exactly the same. Only that   
this time, there had been no iron bars to protect her from the beast,   
it had touched her, and she had smelled… well, what? A faint   
background of lavender and lemon grass, undoubtedly Malfoy's After   
Shave, but there had been something much stronger, like… well, like   
the lion. And definitely male. Overwhelmingly so.   
She shuddered. If Snape hadn't been there to rescue her… But to think   
of him was leading her even further into dangerous speculation. His   
scent was different, a little dryer, a bit of sandalwood maybe, soap,   
yes certainly so, and herbs. And again, that explicit note of   
masculinity, not intimidating, like Malfoy's, but reassuring.  
Recognizing that she wouldn't be able to go to sleep anyway, Hermione   
slowly made her way over to the fireplace where the flames were now   
burning lower, but still radiating warmth, and sat down in one of the   
chairs. And while she was trying to sort out her thoughts, she   
consciously realized for the first time that those robes which   
normally reduced the question whether you were male or female to   
marginality, were all covering bodies. Brushing against skin.   
Touching legs and shoulders. Billowing…  
Billowing black robes. Snape. "Because she is mine." His words came   
back to her in a rush. Mine. His. It wasn't an unpleasant thought.   
Had Harry or Ron dared to say anything of the kind, she would have   
smacked them soundly. But Snape… No smacks for him, certainly not.   
Not because he was her teacher, but because it felt good to repeat   
his words to herself over and over again. "Because she's mine."  
Male claiming female. "Me Tarzan, you Jane." A nervous giggle was   
bubbling in her throat, probably a belated reaction to the shock she   
had received, but deep down she knew that it was the kind of giggle   
that made her think of Parvati and Lavender as of irredeemably stupid   
girls. Boys were all they had their minds on. Boys and how to attract   
their attention. Well, she for one thing wasn't exactly thinking of   
boys, was she? Those were grown men who wouldn't be satisfied with a   
snog in an unused classroom. At least not Lucius Malfoy, for all he   
was worth, and certainly not Snape. Snogging Snape, what a nice   
alliteration. Hermione giggled again, she couldn't help it. The   
feeling of his hand cupping her elbow, when he had led her back to   
the castle hadn't been bad, not bad at all. And he hadn't even   
flinched when she had called him by his first name.  
Suddenly, Hermione felt very tired and more than a little   
discouraged. Harbouring forbidden thoughts was all nice and fine at   
three o'clock in the morning, but soon the sun would rise and in   
plain daylight it would all look not only pathetic, but downright   
dangerous. What had she gotten herself into? What would Dumbledore   
say? She didn't doubt for a single moment that Seve-… nonsense, that   
Snape had reported to the Headmaster and she was already dreading the   
inevitable interview-cum-lecture she was sure to receive in the   
morning. And what if- Hermione gulped- what if Snape couldn't talk   
his way out of that ridiculous story? He couldn't very well put   
memory spells on his fellow Death Eaters, now could he? Which meant   
that they would eventually have to go through with it. What would her   
parents say? What would Ron and Harry say?  
"That's enough!", she said aloud, "Now go to sleep, Hermione Granger,   
you've got less than three hours. Cross the bloody bridge when you're   
there!" Having thus lectured herself, she got up and climbed the   
stairs to her dormitory- one of the fringe benefits of being Head   
Girl-, firmly decided to get some hours of badly needed sleep, before   
she had to affront reality.  
  
  
Hope that wasn't too boring, but evidently, today I'm more on the   
analytical side of things. Go, ClariceStarlin56, the world is yours!!  
  



	5. Chapter 5 Evangeline's Chapter

Author's Note: No Swiss people were harmed in the making of this chapter. Except for the Swiss Miss Girl, because she deserved it.

Impraesentiarum, Part V (by Lady Guinevere). 

Not surprisingly, Severus Snape woke up with a splitting headache.

he groaned incomprehensibly, muttering obscenities under his breath and throwing the wind-up cuckoo clock across the room. It hit the stone wall, clattering down in a jumble of springs, nuts and bolts. Awk! Awk! Awk! The raven croaked weakly. A pox The annoying sound degenerated rapidly into something vaguely resembling the bleats of a dying goat, then faded out altogether.

They just don't make them like they used to, Snape muttered. Those damned Swiss. He rolled over to go back to sleep. Only then did he notice that something else was in his bed. A warm, slender, frizzy something. _Hmm,_ he thought drowsily. _Smells like peaches._

_Peaches?!?_

Snape ripped of the covers. There lay Hermione Granger, clad in nothing but a few revealing pieces of red silk resembling a negligee Victoria's Secret would be ashamed to sell. She grinned up at him. Was it as dirty for you as it was for me?

Severus screamed.

AWK! AWK! AWK!

Professor Snape shot bolt upright in bed, pressing a sweaty hand to the clammy skin on his forehead. _It was a dream._ He practically rolled his eyes at himself. _Of course it was a dream, you stupid git. When was the last time you slept with a student—your student?_

He chose not to answer his own question.

Snape sighed in frustration, remembering the disastrouswait, make that _catastrophic_ encounter of yesterday evening. Well, at least he hadn't broken his—

the remains of his alarm sputtered from the corner of the room.

Bloody Hell, he muttered darkly, springing out of his bed. _I really need to make more Dreamless Sleep Potion one of these days._

____________________________________

Granger, wake up!

Hermione mumbled, burrowing further under her pillow. Lavender sighed in frustration. Beauty sleep was one thing. Having your prefect wake up last in the entire _tower_, however

Come on! She shook the bundle of blankets and brown hair harder. We're going to be last to breakfast! Parvati, she exclaimed, shrugging at her other roommate helplessly. I think she's catatonic or something.

the third girl asked, confused.

Hermione whimpered. Maybe if she concentrated hard enough, they would shrivel up. Then Crookshanks would finish them off. Maybe if she concentrated _really_ hard

The blanket ripped away from her body like a limp bandage, and Parvati drew the curtains back, flooding the chamber with sunlight.

_Damn._

If her two rather prickly prima donnas for roommates hadn't thrown lip gloss, soap and a toothbrush in her direction, she might have fallen asleep with her head in the toilet. Beneath the fuzzy haze, she knew she wouldn't remember why today was going to be the worst day of her life.

Why were you out so late last night? Lavender asked, inspecting her skin for imperfections in the mirror.

Oh, no.

I don't want to talk about it, she snapped. There they were again—the butterflies in her stomach that meant she was going to regret eating breakfast before she finished it. _Please don't ask again,_ she pleaded silently. _Please don't ask me to explain why I'm a lousy prefect who's dumb enough to wander around by herself in the Forbidden Forest, run blindly into the inner circle of a Death Eaters meeting, nearly get myself killed and end up as the fiancée of the most feared, obnoxious teacher in the school in a total of less than five minutes. Because if you do, I'm going to kill you. Or myself. Damn butterflies._

Parvati said hesitantly. She looked at Lavender, who shrugged.

Hermione literally sagged in relief.

Lavender countered mischievously, if you were seeing a guy, we're going to find out.

The butterflies decided on several triple-inverted loops.

Harry and Ron were going to notice something was wrong as soon as they sat down at breakfast. That was, if she didn't pull herself together first.

She had let her friends go ahead of her so as not to look like Death warmed over in front of the entire school. Mustering as much composure as she could under the circumstance, Hermione sat down quickly at the Gryffindor table, throwing smiles and congenial, if slightly curt hello's at the two boys. She avoided looking at Snape for the entire meal, but she knew he was there. The hairs on the back of her neck were wagering on it.

____________________________________

At the high table, Dumbledore engaged himself in conversation with the other teachers, leaving Snape to eat in peace. _Doesn't mean he's going to help the matter any,_ Snape thought irritably. _The old man's probably concocting several ingenious ways to make my life a living hell at this very moment for the sake of playing along.'_

As if on cue, Professor McGonagall turned to Severus. Well, dear, she intoned neutrally, knowing full well how uncomfortable she always made him when she disapproved of something and opted not to say so. It seems I was mistaken. You _do_ like them young.

Severus coughed and spat out his seaweed soup.

____________________________________

Breakfast was over. Hermione stood up, grabbed her books and bolted for the door. Glancing back, she saw that Snape had risen from his chair and was looking straight at her. He moved to approach her, and she ducked and stumbled quickly into the hall, emitting a small yelp. _Well, congratulations, Granger. You're officially the living witch comet. Bet no one noticed _that _little debacle of derangement._

She had to admit, though, she _was_ fast, _and _she had avoided throwing up all over the waffles.

Prenuptial jitters? Or were you running off to pick out your bridesmaids' gowns? a familiar voice sneered.

Apparently not fast enough.

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning lazily against a wall, smirking at her in that infuriatingly arrogant manner that reminded her of just how much she hated him. Not to mention how little he thought of her.

I was wandering around last night, on my way to a fireplace for a little chat with father, he said nonchalantly, gazing with satisfaction at his manicured fingernails, when I heard noises in the East Corridor. Naturally, being the inquisitive and curious fellow that I am, he grinned at this, I decided to investigate.

Hermione paled, feeling her throat constrict against her will. A cold sweat broke out on the back of her neck. She stared straight ahead, saying nothing.

Guess who I found, of all people, arguing with the Slytherin Head of House? He smiled, and it was the coy enticement of a serpent to a mouse before it revealed its fangs. Why, none other than Gryffindor's virtuous Head Girl, the picture of innocence and perfection— _Hermione Granger._ Draco stood up and slowly approached her with slow, confident steps, playfully feigning perplexity. What are we going to do with you?

You don't know anything, Hermione hissed.

That's right. I didn't. Until I talked to my father and he told me everything. His feral eyes swept over her like a hawk. I must say, shagging a teacher is far beyond my expectations of you, Mudblood. I never thought you'd sink as low as Snape to keep your grades up. Bust I guess that's not the only thing you want to keep up, is it?

She didn't know what infuriated her more— his insinuations at her intentions, or his insulting of Professor Snape. Before he could blink, she had him pinned against the wall, her wand under his chin.

Listen, Ferret Boy, she hissed, and listen well, or you're going to lose the tool you keep referring to. He swallowed, and she finally partook of his fear. She was, after all, the best Charms student at Hogwarts. _Scratch that. The best student at everything_. He relaxed.

Good. I swear, if you so much as gesture at Snape inappropriately, I'm going to hex you so fast it'll make your knickers knot. Your father may have his little games, but Snape has a school to teach, and you'd best not meddle in things that your father can handle a lot better. Slander him, and face me, along with the entire faculty. What he does to serve the Dark Lord is his business. 

So he knew she was with Severus. Did that mean he would go and shout it from the turrets? Probably. But Hermione also knew that he still thought Snape was loyal to Voldemort, and the thought of her hurting his father's cause would vex him. If Lucius hadn't listened to his rants about her last night, he never would without evidence. And that meant she was safe. For the time being.

He knew. She knew. And it would stay that way until he could prove anything was wrong. Draco eventually nodded. Satisfied, she backed away.

I hope you don't expect me to believe that you're actually in league with You-Know-Who, he scoffed, rubbing at his throat. Don't think I'll forget this. I know who you are and what you and _your_ kind believe. The minute you betray Snape, I'm handing your sorry arse over to my father.

she replied. Regardless of your stupidity, I am not an enemy of the Heir of Slytherin. This stays between us. She laughed harshly. Take your anger out on me, Malfoy. I'd like to see you try. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. As you wish, he muttered darkly, but Hermione didn't hear him. To her, he merely nodded. Without a backward glance, he whirled, disappearing around a corner.

Hermione's knees sagged as she leaned heavily against the cool surface of the wall. 

It was going to be a long semester. 


	6. Chapter 6 Flourish's Chapter

**Impraesentiarum, Part VI  
**(By Flourish)

A/N: My first attempt at round robin writing, here we go...-----

  
  
Hermione's line of thought ran roughly so: _Malfoy is an utter bastard. I wonder if using an Unforgivable on an utter bastard is illegal. I doubt it. That sounds good._ She didn't realize she was speaking aloud until Professor Snape's voice cut in. 

"Although it may be tempting, Miss Granger, I assure you that you would regret the use of an Unforgivable curse on Mr. Malfoy quite quickly. His father would make life extremely vexing for you, and I suspect that it would not be easy for me either - now that your Gryffindor nature has gotten us into this mess. I believe you had left the castle to search for Mssrs. Potter and Weasley?" When she was mute, he continued. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Please restrain yourself from future midnight misadventures. Shall we discuss them here, or would you prefer the relative privacy of my office?"

Shocked by his brusqueness after the familiarity of the previous night, Hermione had been quiet. Now she found her voice again, nodded and said, "The office, please. Walls do have ears in Hogwarts." _Of course he is brusque. He can't be seen to be engaged to me in case a student walked by. I suppose it was very Gryffindor of me not to have seen it._ But rather than say more, she followed him to the dungeons. The password was 'unheimlich,' which he instructed her to remember, and she made a note to look it up. 

The fire was crackling merrily when they entered the room, but it didn't seem to do much for the temperature; it was still as cold and clammy as ever. The one large desk and grouping of chairs around it was angled to catch the most heat on the professor's back, something which Hermione suspected had been set up by house-elves. As she would have expected, there was a Slytherin banner hanging on one wall, but otherwise the room was undecorated save for the dark, heavy wooden furniture. _Typical,_ was the immediate response. Thinking again, she wondered, _Is the furniture by choice or to put on a carefully constructed show?_

They seated themselves without speaking, Snape behind the desk and Hermione in one of the two uncomfortable chairs facing it. The high back made it feel like a narrow throne as she waited for him to speak. In a moment he did, after steepling his fingers in front of his face. "I do _not_ like our situation," he began. "Had I a choice, I would go back in time and change it. You have worked with a Time Turner; you know that I cannot. However, I will not pretend that it did not happen, for that would be even more foolish than attempting to change it. We must live with the consequences of our actions, Miss Granger, and the consequence of your actions is that you must swallow your pride and become betrothed to me - or at least pretend to be, until such time as Voldemort is conquered." Hermione gave an involuntary shudder at the name, despite her Muggle heritage, and she realized that Snape was watching her every move. His eyes spoke disapproval of her fear, but he did not voice it. Instead, he continued.

"I will not pretend that this will be easy. The struggle may continue years. You shall have to survive things no person should ever experience, although I will try to save you from as many as I can. You shall have to become accepted into Death Eater society, or at least learn enough to not be a pariah. You may even be forced to marry me, should the years stretch out. Understand me well: I would not force you to do this, but I see no other alternative. It may never come to that point. But if it does, I must know if you are prepared, because although I speak of a distant future, it will effect what I ask you to do today."

Hermione's hands twisted in her lap, but quickly came to rest. She had never permitted herself nervous habits and would not start now, although her voice wavered as she replied. "There is no other choice but to play along. I will do as you ask, for your safety and mine." It was a snap decision, and even as she said it she knew she would likely regret it later, but it was necessary.

Snape's emotions did not show on his face, though she was sure that _something_ occupied the long moment during which he stood, one hand on the desk in front of her. Then, his hand lifted and turned over into an invitation to take it. As she rose and circled the desk to stand in front of him, he nodded. "At least you aren't utterly without instincts. Your carriage would be acceptable, if you did not carry so many books on your back." She somehow found that she was smiling uncertainly. _This may be hard, but at least I'm not inept. It's one more thing to learn about the wizarding world, not anything different than Charms or Transfiguration,_ she decided. Nodding to him, she removed her hand from his light grip.

"Hermione." The word arrested her turn toward the door, and she again looked at her teacher. "I suppose you should become used to calling me Severus; although it isn't a particularly beautiful name, it serves the purpose. You exhibit a great deal of strength in your decision, and I appreciate that every day will be a trial for you. Never think that I believe you stupid. Your choice today was worthy of a Slytherin."

"I would much prefer it to be worthy of a Gryffindor. But I will refrain from calling you Severus in class." 

"Good. Return tonight; we have little time to teach you the ways of high society, and even less to teach you the ways of the Death Eaters." As she slipped out the door, Hermione's smile became more sure of itself. _Perhaps it will be a long semester_, she thought, _but it has just been proven that Snape the greasy bastard can be diplomatic at times. It could be worse. It could be Draco Malfoy._-----

END----

Note: Unheimlich is a German word meaning "a feeling of uncanniness or uncomfortableness." 

Power! Ranger! Power Rangers! Aurora, GO! 


	7. Chapter 7 My Chapter

Impraesentiarum Ch 7

  
  


The day passed remarkably quickly. Hermione had only seen Malfoy a couple times, and he seemed to keep to himself very nicely. Dinner was less awkward than breakfast, and she even dared a small look at Snape's direction. She was surprised to see him nod and acknowledge her. She maneuvered herself out of a conversation with Ron and Harry about it, whilst covering herself as to where she was going tonight.

"I have detention with Snape. I was caught in the halls last night after hours looking for you two."

"Us? Why us?"

"Well, I thought I heard you whispering about going out last night and I was going to stop you guys from getting into trouble. And I was the one who ended up in trouble."

"Geez. We're sorry Hermione."

"Its alright Ron, this time."

"Hey Herm, you better get a move on then. You don't want to be late to Snape's detention." Harry said.

She nodded and quickly got up from the table, heading for the dungeons.

Once at Snape's office, she uttered the password, which she did look up in the library at lunch and found particularly ironic, entered and sat waiting for him. 

  


Soon a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't slouch Hermione. Posture always."

She immediately straightened. 

"Now, Good evening Hermione."

"Good evening, Severus."

He sat in the chair next to her this time and began to speak again.

"What have you told your friends?"

"I have detention for being out after hours looking for them."

"Good. How will you explain why you come here every night?"

"Well, I had thought about that and....."

"Yes?"

"Umm....If I told them you offered me an apprenticeship, then I'd have a reason to be here. You cant just keep giving me detention for something. They'd get suspicious of that."

"Hmm...the idea has the best merit. Yes, that will suffice."

"Alright, Ill tell them when I get back tonight."

"Good. Now I will start with the basics. Always sit straight. Don't fidget. Don't ramble. Don't dawdle. Always articulate. Always greet others. Always be polite. Always act superior. Always have the upper hand. Always follow my lead. Always-"

"Ok ok. Severus. Look, I think its better for you to show me the things I should do, and If I do something wrong then say its wrong and I wont do it again. But this listing things isn't going to work."She said, cutting him off.

He sighed.

"You're right."

He put his head in his hands.

"How am I ever going to make you ready for this? There's so much to know and do.."

She put a hand on his arm.

"I got us into this, and Im darn well going to make sure I help get us out. Trust me Severus. Look, when is the next societal meeting?"

"Hmm..next month at the Malfoy Manor. Its Narcissa's birthday."

"Ok then we have a month. Its going to take a lot of work, but I can do it. WE can do it."

He looked at her then. Such wisdom and strength for such a young face. 

"Alright, first we'll work on your speech.Then we'll move to manners and etiquette. Then we'll work on walking and graces."

"Sounds pretty good to me."

"Ah ah.What you said sounded too common. Try, "That sounds most wonderful.""

"That sounds most wonderful."

"Good. Oh, what are your plans for tomorrow Hermione?"

"Well, I was going to buy some candy in Hogsmeade, but if Im going to have to fit into dresses..."

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Since Saturday leaves me without classes, I was going to see if I could take you to buy some clothes."

"That sounds fine to me. Ill just tell harry that Im going to buy ingredients with you."

"Alright, is 9:00 too early?"

"That's fine."

"No. That is highly acceptable."

"That is highly acceptable."

"Good. Now to move to commonly used phrases....."

And there they stayed, her talking and him correcting until it was time for curfew.

Snape had decided to walk her to her dormitory.

"You did well tonight Hermione. But, we still have a lot to cover."

"Yes Severus."

"Good evening Hermione."

"Good evening Severus."

As she began to go inside the common room she turned and watched him walk down the hall away from her.

He's not so bad. _No_. He is quite pleasing after all. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8 Misao's Chapter

Chapter 8

By Hermione Granger-Snape

"I see you have picked up _Potter's_ unfortunate tendency to make late _dramatic_ entrances," Severus Snape sneered, his voice driping with scorn. 

Hermione had just burst through the door of his office and was now struggling to regain her balance. She leaned a bit too much to the right and, mentally cursing Hermione's uncharacteristic clumsiness, Snape caught her roughly by the arm holding her upright. 

"If you're done running about like an _idiot_ there are some things we need to discuss before our shopping trip," Snape snaped. 

Hermione, having regained her balance, disengaged herself and backed up against the now closed door startled by the fury in his face. _ I was only a minute late, I checked my watch as I was running. Bloody hell, now what!_

"Severus?" she asked uncertainly. 

"What?" he practically screeched before regaining control of himself. "It seems we have less time than I had thought Lucius has _invited_ us to a weekend party at his estate in _two weeks_!" He paused waiting to see if she would understand what that meant.

"I'll, no, It will be necessary to spend more time in your company to master the social graces, however I am sure with your help I will be sufficiently prepared. The most difficult aspect to master is the speech and I'm sure, positive, with constant practice I shall be...a social success," Hermione replied thinking quickly and attempting to speak correctly. It was merely a matter of adapting ones' thought patterns so that the speech flowed naturally. She had only been practicing for a few hours a day so far, but it was becoming easier with only the occasional lapse into vulgar speech. 

"You obviously do not understand what this weekend will entail, Hermione," his gaze softened almost imperceptibly and his hands twitched. "Death Eater high society is very much like the high society of Victorian English Lords and Ladies with magic added. Most Death Eaters keep their female relatives out of the Dark Lords plans, although they are definitely aware of their husband and sons loyalties. Do not let the fact that _most_ of the Death Eaters are men deceive you. The women are very protective of their families and are just as vicious as their spouses. If they feel you are a threat you will find yourself poisoned, dead, or _worse_. They are also more perceptive about other women than their husbands so be sure not to offend them or give them cause to doubt your _loyalty_ to me." 

Snape realized that he was rambling because he dreaded telling her the truly important details of what the weekend would entail. He paused for a quick breath before continuing, "There is one extremely important matter that needs to be addressed. As with the muggle Lords the daytime and public activities are all conducted in a _ civillized _ fashion. However at nocturnal activities are a different matter," he watched her eyes closely as he said this and saw a glimmer of understanding as he continued, "At night when people retire to their rooms, usually around 10 o'clock there is another sort of _entertainment_," he spat the word. 

Hermione looked a little ill and the word, "_ENTERTAINMENT_!" somehow managed to escape from between her lips. 

"As with many _formal_ societies there is a large element of voyeurism and addiction to scandal. At any house party all guests should assume that their actions are being watched, even in their own rooms. Indeed Lucius is quite famous for it. Every room has a mirror in which you can watch two or three other guest rooms all night if you choose," Hermione's face blanched even whiter. "Lucius assumes that we are sleeping together, you do remember your comment about waking up and me being gone?" he added spitefully feeling the need to strike back at someone for the stress he was under. 

"Yes," it was barely a whisper. 

Snape immediately felt a prick of conscious and realized that making her feel bad wasn't helping the situation and would probably make it worse if he wasn't very careful. 

"I need to know, are you a virgin, Hermione?" he asked very softly. 

"Yes," she whispered again. 

"I am very sorry Hermione but Lucius will give us a room in which he can watch us. There will be no "safe place" to talk while we are there and we will have to act the part of a loving couple, including sex," there he had said it. _ So much for telling the truth making one feel better. I think I'm going to be ill. Maybe I could arrange to be killed? That surely would be better than this, just a little drop of basilisk venom in my wine, it would be quick._

"S-Severus," Hermione whimpered before swooning. He caught her as she fell noting absentmindedly that she had beautiful hair. He carried her over the a chair and eased her into it. Kneeling in front of her he pulled out some Pepper Up potion and dosed her with it. 

Hermione's eyes came back into focus as her mind struggled to make sense of what he had said. _ Sex. Severus, with me. Us. Together. In bed. Naked. Sex. Having sex. With my Potions Master. Sex. Severus. Sex._

"I'm sure this is a shock to you. If you want to stop this charade now I will understand," _ and curse you with my dying breath for causing my death._ He didn't want to destroy her innocence any more than it already had been, so he offered her a chance at escape, but he didn't have to like it!

Hermione regained control of herself and thought about her options. She could sleep with Snape who now that she was looking at him closely would not look too bad, no would look fairly pleasant if he were to smile. She was sure this was not something he wanted to do. If he'd wanted to take advantage of her there were easier ways of doing that, and he looked angry about the entire situation. That she could understand. She was furious with herself for having wandered out and started the whole mess, and even more so at Lucius Malfoy's voyeuristic tendancies which were making this choice necessary. 

Hermione careful searched Snape's eyes and almost gasped when she saw a tiny glimmer of fear. _I could walk away from this. He doesn't want to be in this situation. If I walk away he'll be exposed as a spy and probably killed, but he won't stop me if I decide to go._ That made up her mind. 

"It's too late for that, Severus," she added self-consciously. 

"It will mean another set of _lessons_ at night," he reminded her gently knowing that she couldn't enter Malfoy's house a virgin. That would be noticed.

"I- understand," she replied hardening her gaze, daring him to try and change her mind. 

"Very well then, we will start tonight," seeing the apprehension on her face he added, "we will go slowly the art of love does not require as much study as the other subjects, but you need to be comfortable with seeing me undressed. There is one other matter I would like to mention before we go shopping regarding this. I am sure you have never been to Madam Vespasia's. Only the elite can afford to shop there and it has developed along somewhat eccentric lines. 

She specializes in matching outfits for couples. Everything matches including the underwear. She shows each couple into a room in which several large racks of garments, a mirror, and a bed are stored. She then leaves a tea tray on a cart and leaves the couple to their own devices. All sets of clothing must be tried on by both parties at once. They shrink and expand to fit and the colors arrange themselves to suit the wearers. Most members of High Society in the Wizarding World, and all of Death Eaters, go to her for their clothing needs so assume that anything we say and do there will be monitored," Snape paused before adding, "All the outfits come complete with the appropriate undergarments. Take your clothes off, Hermione." 

"What?" she asked as he began unfastening his robes. 

"You cannot show any surprise or hesitation when we are trying on clothes. You and I will strip now and see what there is to see so that _you_ will be more at ease when we are trying on clothing," at this Hermione, who had averted her eyes, looked up. Under his robes Snape wore what looked like black silk boxers which he was beginning to remove. She wanted to look away, but she also wanted to look. 

He noticed her stare and made a point of slowly removing the last of his clothing. After a moment he reminded her, "Take off your clothes, Hermione."

As if in a daze she stared at him trying to memorize every detail. She'd seen the pictures in anatomy books, but in person gazing at a naked man was fascinating and terrifying. Willing herself not thinking about it she striped off her school robes to reveal a matching set of silky underwear. She hesitated at removing them and he stepped closer to her. Thinking that he might remove them if she did not Hermione hastily scrambled out of them. 

He circled her stealthily like a cat, she had the feeling he was counting every hair, every curve and she could see a very interesting portion of his anatomy pulsating. She watched it entranced. Noticing her interest Snape stepped closer and suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it on the object of her interest. Hermione gasped too shocked to pull away. 

"This, Hermione, is what you can do to me," his silky voice whispered intensely in her ear. "Later I will show you what I can do to you." 

Still holding her hand against him Severus used his free arm to pull her against he and the both shuddered at the contact. She looked up and their heads dipped towards each other slowly. They stopped mere centimeters from each other and then Severus said, "Why don't you inspect me, Hermione," and stepped away from her amused that she had held him close for a moment. 

Hermione circled him slowly, carefully, examining him as thoroughly as he had her. When she was done she looked him in the eye and although she looked overwhelmed she did not look revolted, and her eyes no longer had that trapped look. He stepped towards her again and this time she responded by moving towards him, "Shall we go then?" he asked as if he always undressed and touched his students intimately. 

"Yes, we shall," she replied. With that they dressed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had dressed in silence watching each other the entire time. As they left his office Snape had started a conversation about the uses of Dragon's blood which lasted until they arrived at the headmasters office. 

Dumbeldore had held out what looked like the ruins of a red silk negligee and said that everything was in order. Severus and Hermione both took a hold of it and Dumbeldore tapped it with his wand. 

After Hermione had recovered from the Port Key she noticed that she had fallen on something soft and yet hard. Looking down she was horrified to see that it had been Severus who had cushioned her fall. 

"S-Severus, I'm so, terribly sorry," she stammered in apology as she rose to her feet. 

Severus resisted the urge to glare at her, reminded himself where he was, counted to ten and then said, "It is I who am sorry my _dear_. I should have warned you as you do not often travel by port key." Carefully rising he noticed that as usual the decor had completely changed. 

This time everything was a dreadful bright pink. _It's a good thing Madam Vespasia is thin, if she was fat she'd look like a pig in that dress. _

Madam Vespasia looked with interest at the couple in front of her. She never asked for names. Many men and women came to her with people other than their spouses. Of course she was very prominent in high society so she recognized Severus Snape. He was from a very old and prominent Wizarding family. The girl was a mystery to her, and she did not look that old, but it wasn't her business to pry. People paid for service without questions, but no one, unfortunately, could stop Madame Vespasia's mind once it started working on a problem. She would have to see what she could find out. It was amazing what one could learn if they smiled nicely and pretended to be a silly hen. People forgot you existed and said the most _interesting_ things. 

"Welcome to Madam Vespasia's!," she said enthusiastically a cloud of pink seeming to swirl around her as her arms waved about. "I am sure that we have something that will enchant all who gaze upon you. You my dear as enchanting," she said gazing at Hermione and noting her pale complexion, easy smile, and luxurious hair. "Please, allow me to show you to your room," she said gesturing for them to precede her into the corridor on the right. 

At the end of the short hall was a door, it opened as they approached it. Apparently they were just a moment early as they saw what looked like a house-elf hastily popping out of the room as the door swung open. 

Hermione breathed in sharply as she looked into what appeared to be a very large bedroom with mirrors lining the walls and a small tea set out on a table with two chairs, four racks of clothes and a bed the that was at least three meters long covered in black silk with a variety of cushions and what looked like handcuffs on a bed side table. Looking over at Severus she saw a faint smirk on his face, probably due to her discomfort. She decided the best thing to do was ignore him. 

Smiling broadly she turned to Madam Vespasia and said sweetly, "This is simply enchanting, did you decorate it yourself?"


	9. Chapter 9 My Chapter

Impraesentiarum Ch 9   
by Aurora

  


After a few minutes of small talk about the Decoration in the room, Madam Vespasia then gave them instructions.   
"Well then. Feel free to try on anything you like. The items may seem big at first, but they'll shrink to fit you. Everything here has its exact mate. So, if you choose lets say this ensemble....." She then pulled a gauzy pink lace teddy from the nearest closet and waved it in front of her.   
"...Then there is a matching set of underwear for him. If you need any help with anything or have any questions....need more tea....anything at all...just pull on this" she gestured to a long velvet braided rope that hung from the ceiling.   
"And I will be here shortly. Any questions right now?"   
Hermione shook her head and Snape commented.   
"No, that will be all. Thank you Madam."   
"You are quite welcome. Have fun." she said with a wicked grin before closing the door behind her. 

A short awkward silence followed. Snape sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his gaze on Hermione.   
She moved to stand directly in front of him before breaking the silence.   
"Well then, what color would you like to try first ?" she asked, trying to hide the nervousness from her voice.   
"Hermione, are you going to be alright with this?" he whispered.   
"Im feeling perfectly well today Severus, thank you for asking." she said before kissing him on the cheek.   
Before pulling away, she whispered in his ear.   
"I did not think that it would be me reminding you that we may be watched."   
He raised an eyebrow at her.   
"very well. I think we should start with black."   
She strode to the closet in front of her and plucked a black corset from the rack with a matching thong. She then grabbed a matching long black skirt with a slit to her thigh. She removed her clothes slowly, aware of his eyes on her back. She then put on the thong and skirt and tried to put on her corset. To say she had a little difficulty was an understatement.   
She fumbled with the strings endlessly until she felt warm breath on her shoulder and equally warm hands cover hers.   
"Let me help you." was all he spoke. She felt a shiver go through her, and hoped he didn't notice it.   
He tightened the strings until she made a sound of protest and loosened them a bit before tying them. She then turned around and he had the hardest time trying not to gasp.   
The corset created the most voluptuous cleavage and gave her a perfect hourglass shape. With her hair cascading down in tendrils from her loose up do, she looked stunning.   
Hermione noticed his dumbfounded stare and smiled wickedly.   
"You like?" she said spinning in a circle.   
He nodded, still not trusting his voice.   
"Well then, lets try this..." 

With each outfit she gained more confidence in herself. She flaunted, sauntered, and practically seduced.   
Snape finally had to sit down for fear his knees might give out at some points. Especially during her ball gowns. After choosing many outfits, she sat to rest and drink some tea.   
"Your turn dearest." she spoke teasingly.   
He grinned at her and proceeded to try on clothes as she did, modelling here and there. She found out that she was glad she was sitting down to begin with, because she would have had to either way. She had never seen him in anything but his school robes, and seeing him in some of the outfits her was putting on from suits to casual wear, she realized he was very attractive. And then remembering what he looked like underneath all of that, she decided she was very wrong about this man before.   
She realized that she liked being in his presence. He always made her feel at ease, even under their present circumstances. She felt safe. She smiled ot herself before looking over and seeing him lay down on his back on the bed.   
"Tired?" she asked.   
"A little bit, are you?" he asked looking up from where he lay.   
"A bit as well." she said, glancing at the other closets.   
"Speaking of sleep...." she mumbled before moving to the farthest closet. She fumbled around in it before selecting something of pure silk. While Snape was in his own world on the bed, she quickly changed in a whoosh of silk against skin. She looked at herself in the mirror and evaluated. It was long with a two slits to her hips. It was dark green with silver lace at her bosom. It had spaghetti straps and the neckline plunged deep. She saw the peaceful form behind her in the mirror and turned towards him.   
She softly called his name.   
"Severus..."   
He barely heard it, but looked towards the sound. He immediately sat up straight.   
There she stood so innocently with her hands behind her back, in next to nothing, standing somewhat pigeon-toed, in his house colors, and smiling a very sultry smile.   
Could she know what she was doing to him?   
"Hermione..."   
"Yes?" she asked moving to the edge of the bed.   
"You look beautiful." he spoke softly.   
She crooked her head to one side and studied him.   
"Really?" she asked quietly.   
"Really." he replied, reaching to move a stray hair from her face.   
She smiled and reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, letting it fall.   
She giggled.   
She made to move closer but tripped on one of his shoes and nearly fell on top of him.   
She couldn't help but start laughing.   
"Oh now that was graceful!" she spoke.   
"Definitely so." was his reply before joining in her laughter. Eventually she realized she was still lying on him and made to move, but he stopped her by kissing her.   
She pulled back in surprise for a moment, but then closed the gap again. He cupped her face as she ran her hands through his hair. He turned her over on her back to put her in a more comfortable position. She let her hands run down his back, over the tuxedo jacket he still wore. He shrugged it off and threw it to the side, letting her hands be closer to his skin. When he began to kiss the hollow of her throat she moaned and he felt himself immediately react. As if by instinct her hands explored further down, smoothing over his bum around to the frontal regions. When she felt the hardness there that she had felt in the flesh earlier that day, she gasped. She really did that to him. She moaned again as he found a sensitive spot under her right ear.   
But just as she started to work the buttons on his shirt, he stopped abruptly and pulled her to him to whisper in her ear.   
"Not here, not like this. You deserve a better time and place. We have later this evening." he spoke before kissing her solidly on the mouth. She looked back at him with glazed eyes and swollen lips. She felt something strange in the pit of her stomach as he said those words and kissed her. She felt something within her change. Somehow she didn't care anymore what the real reasons were. She only knew that she felt strangely happy with him and wanted him badly.   
"Yes darling" she said with a husky voice.   
They quickly changed and gathered the clothes they had chosen. They shrunk all of the bags after Snape paid Madam Vespasia's and put them in their pockets. Snape looked over at Hermione as her and Madam talked a little about her experience. He felt a pang of fear for her. Somehow in a course of a day, his whole attitude changed towards her. Sure, he wanted to protect her before, but that was mostly because he HAD to. Now he really wanted to, needed to. He was afraid of letting her do this. But they HAD to. Otherwise they were both dead. When she looked over and smiled at him, for him, he felt warmth. He thanked Madam Vespasia again before reaching to take Hermione's hand. After recovering from shock she clasped his hand in hers and they walked together to the spot were they had apparated to in Hogsmeade and apparated back to Hogwarts. He then walked her to Gryffindor tower in silence. When they reached a sleeping Fat Lady, they both turned towards each other.   
"Hermione, I..."   
She cut him off.   
"I want to thank you Severus."   
"For what?"   
"For what you did today. You respected me, and thought only of what was best for me. I liked that."   
He looked away for a moment.   
"Hermione, Im sorry you have to go through all of this. Im sure you would rather do all of these things we will do with someone your age that you love and are attracted to. Im sorry it has to be like this for you. You do deserve better."   
She put a finger to his mouth.   
"I would not say that. I definitely would not be doing this if I was not ok with it, and if I really was not sure that I wanted it. If you remember correctly Severus, I kissed you back." She traced his lips with her fingertip before turning and tapping the portrait awake.   
"Huh? Hmm....oh hello. Sorry I must have dozed off. Password please?"   
"Fairy wings."   
"Thank you." replied the fat lady, eyeing Snape suspiciously.   
"Ill be in the dungeons at 8:00 professor to start my apprenticeship." she stated.   
Recovering from shock, he shook himself and conjured a reply.   
"Very well then Miss Granger. Do not be late." he said with well rehearsed venom before turning on his heel and heading down the corridor.   
Hermione then turned to go inside, passing her friends in the common room to go to her room.   
"Hey Herm! Where have you been?"   
"I went with Professor Snape to get ingredients for potions, remember?" she replied to Ron.   
"Oh yeah, forgot. I bet you had LOADS of fun spending your afternoon with the greasy git then." Ron spoke, dripping with sarcasm.   
"Actually it was rather engaging, if you will." she replied, suppressing a grin. If you only knew, she thought.   
"Sure Mione'. Are we still up for chess tomorrow?" asked Harry.   
"Um, hopefully. It just depends on how far we get with our potion tonight."   
"Tonight?"   
"Yeah, we're starting some potion this evening that takes like 4 days to make, if we get the first part done right."   
"oh, well. ok Mione', if you have time then. Have fun tonight" Harry said, adding sarcasm to the fun part.   
She muttered her goodnights and headed to her rooms, pulling her bags from her pockets. She put her clothes away, leaving out some nightwear Snape didn't see her select while he was still dressing. 

She smiled. 

Tonight would prove to be very interesting indeed. 


	10. Chapter 10 Misao's Chapter

Impraesentiarum Chapter 10  
By   


   


Hermione Granger-Snape

  


Madam Vespasia smiled sedately as she sipped her tea thoughtfully. Today had been an interesting day, it had been years since Severus Snape had last frequented her shop, and he had never before brought someone with him. In fact it had been just before the downfall of Voldemort that he had last condescended to shop at Madame Vespasia's.  


The significance of this was not lost on this matriarch of wizarding society. She wondered who Severus Snape really worked for. It was obvious to her that he was a Death Eater, she could not miss the Dark Mark on his arm, and while he was known to be sharp tongued and was definitely not patient with fools, he had a certain grace in the way he walked. She could not blame him for being impatient with fools, so was she. In a way she envied his freedom to freely say what he thought about anyone. He had very little to fear, he was a master of dueling, and you could feel the strength of his power in the very air as he walked by. There were only two wizards to her mind that would have a chance against Severus Snape, were he to fight against them with all his might. Albus Dumbeldore and Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort as he was currently known.  


At this thought Madam Vespasia sighed. She had always felt it was a failure on her part that Tom had turned into such a monster. She had always been in love with Marius Marvolo inspite of the face that such a union would not be possible she had pursued him quietly and discretely. When she had become pregnant she had hid it with charms, and had quietly given birth to a little girl in a muggle hospital. She had been so happy with her little girl that at that moment it had seemed as if nothing bad could ever happen.   


Then came the accident. It had been such a stupid accident. Marius Marvolo had been sweeping down the stairs to great his father when he slipped and fell. If only he had landed on the floor, or the stairs he would have been fine, but the sides of the staircase were lined with little miniature soldiers standing with muskets at attention and it had seemed that accident was the end of the hope for an heir to the Marvolo line.   


Marius had come to her then, begged her on his knees to marry him. They had always loved each other, and now they could be together, but she had refused. She knew that society would never accept their marriage. At the time she was too young, only a designer starting to gain recognition in high society. In 10 years she told him. When I can stand on my own merit and the only people who shall object then will be those poor dears who longed for you themselves.   


He gave into Vespasia's request eventually, but in return he asked for his daughter. He could perform a spell proving that she was his, and that she continued that Marvolo line. That would please society and his father, and with her he would not feel so alone. Reluctantly Vespasia agreed and resigned herself to a few stolen visits with her daughter. She knew that even if she had kept her daughter she could not have told her who she was, or let anyone know of their relationship to each other, and at the time she had thought Marius would give their daughter a better life.  


Eight years later Marius Marvolo was laid in his coffin. Vespasia threw herself into her work becoming the greatest fashion designer in the wizarding world. Her work seemed to cry out to live life and enjoy it, her clothes bringing others the happiness she no longer felt capable of feeling herself. When her daughter threw away the Marvolo fortune to charities and went off to live in the muggle world she designed thirty new dresses. When her daughter died leaving behind a son Vespasia could never approach openly she designed a hundred.  


When Tom started attending Hogwarts she arranged to "donate" some robes to Madam Malkin's to be given to him. She had hid under an invisibility charm in the shop as he tried on the robes. He had looked so sad and scared the first year. Each year she came to watch him try on his robes and as he grew older she began to think that perhaps she should say something to him, let him know he was not alone. Every time she opened her mouth to speak out she hesitated. There was a coldness about the boy now, and it frightened her. She did not fear for herself, but for what he might become.  


Looking back she wondered if she had intervened, if she had said something would he have turned out the same? Would he have turned into another Dark Wizard?  


And what was Severus Snape doing with Tom? Was he loyal to Tom? Or Dumbeldore? Which should he be loyal to? What should she do about it? Part of her wanted to defend Tom, he was after all her grandson. But the ruling passion in her cried out against him. There was no love in Tom, no care for anyone but himself, and in reality there was only one choice she could choose. After all she was 130 years old, and it was her fault that he existed. She had to find out where Snape's loyalties lay, if they were with Tom she would have to eliminate him…But if he was Dumbeldore's then…then the game would truly begin and no grandchild of her was going to best her!  


Standing abruptly she snapped her fingers imperiously and the tea service whisked itself off to the kitchen.  


Taking a moment to beckon a hat to her head she walked regally out the door and apparated. It was time to make some calls.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Rapping lightly on the door Vespasia composed herself and a moment later handed her card to the house elf. The elf escorted her into a light blue drawing room and said that she would see if Mrs. Fudge would see her.  


Moment's later Isabel Fudge glided regally into the room. Isabel was only 60 and so it was she who slightly bowed her head and said, "Vespasia, this is such a pleasant surprise, won't you have a seat? Would you care to take tea with me?"  


"Thank you, Isabel, I'd be delighted," Vespasia murmured as she sat down.  


Another house elf appeared briefly to lay out the tea and tiny cucumber sandwiches.  


"Vespasia, do tell me why you've come, I can't stand the suspense!" Isabel demanded as she lightly sipped her tea.  


Knowing that with Isabel there was no point in dancing around a subject she said, "Well I heard a most interesting rumor," she began deliberately so as not to imply that she knew that what she was about to say was true, "that Severus Snape has finally caught the eye of a young girl."  


Isabel sat still for a moment, shocked, and then start laughing, "Vespasia, you must be funning me! What type of girl would chose a man with such a sharp tongue! Surely you must be joking!"  


"I'm not, she has golden brown hair, and brown eyes. I believe her name is Hermione," replied Vespasia calmly unaware of the trouble she had just created.  


"Hermione," Isabel shrieked, "Hermione _Granger_?"  


"Who is Hermione Granger?" Vespasia asked genuinely confused, wondering who this girl was that she could elicit such a violent reaction for Isabel.  


"Why she's been the top student at Hogwarts for the past six years, and looks to be again this year too! Just a moment," she said pulling out her wand, "Accio Hogwarts Governors Report Book."  


Quickly flipping the pages she handed the book over to Madam Vespasia. Waving out of the picture was the very girl who had been at her shop that morning. Underneath the picture was inscribed the words, Hermione Granger, the smartest witch at Hogwarts. Keeping a tight reign on her emotions she concentrated on breathing evenly and then looked up into Isabel's flashing eyes and said calmly, "Why yes, I do believe he's seeing Hermione Granger."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Madam Vespasia left shortly after the revelation intent on doing some private research, she wanted to know everything about Hermione Granger, and more knowledge was needed about Severus Snape.  


She would have been very surprised at the scene that she had created when two hours later Cornelius Fudge apparated home.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Cornelius Fudge, where have you been!" Isabel demanded sharply.  


Turning around quickly Cornelius took in his wife's flushed face and angry flashing eyes and started trembling, "My dear, what on earth-"  


"How could _you_ allow this to happen? You must be the most incompetent minister of magic _ever_! How could you let the brightest witch in a generation become _involved_ with Severus Snape! Now you listen to me Cornelius! You're going to put a stop to it! I will not have that, that _beast_ corrupting her! Voldemort is on the prowl and we don't need him tempting her to dark wizardry!" screamed Isabel as she advanced on her husband.  


Cornelius who had been backing quickly away from his wife suddenly registered what she had been saying and blanched. "Now Isabel," he began, "try and be reasonable. You Know Who is dead, and Severus Snape works for Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore would never allow him to harm a student," he said quickly in what was his Let's Try and Be Reasonable tone.  


"Don't use that tone on me Cornelius! Get your head out of the sand and admit it, Voldemort is back! If you don't admit it soon there will be nothing left of the wizarding world! Now you can either admit that he exists and _DO_ something about this situation with Severus Snape, or I'm leaving! I am sick and tired of your mousey ways! You wanted to be Minister of Magic, now you deal with reality, otherwise I am leaving! We'll see what society thinks of you then," she finished glowering at him like a pillar of strength. She was a tall woman and with her perfectly arranged blond hair and perfect features she looked like and avenging angel as her green eyes flashed daring him to defy her.  


Society knew that Cornelius Fudge was a waffler, but they also knew that Isabel Fudge was the real power to be respected in their house. Cornelius made the perfect Minister of Magic to many people precisely because he was a coward, they could trust him not to do anything embarrassing. However his standing in society came about from his marriage to Isabel Mikael, the last surviving member of the oldest wizarding family still known to be living. It was a marriage of convenience and without her support he would be out of a job within the week.  


Bowing to the inevitable he replied tersely, "Yes _dear_ I'll have a word with Dumbeldore tomorrow." ~That damn bitch of Potter's, should have known she'd get herself into trouble, no accounting for Potter or his friends!"  


"You'd better have more than a word! I will not let that, that _person_ ruin Miss Granger!" and seeing the flash of hatred in his eyes her own narrowed and she said, "And no funny business, Cornelius, you leave that poor girl alone!" Glaring at him one last time she swept out of the room and off to her wing of the house leaving a very angry Cornelius fudge behind.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11 Misao's Chapter

Impraesentiarum Chapter 11  
By   


   


Hermione Granger-Snape

Hermione approached Snape's rooms she was only mildly surprised to see his door swing open and a very harassed Snape looking sharply around before spotting her rapidly approaching form.  


Silently he gestured her to quickly come inside.  


Closing the door swiftly behind her he allowed himself to sweep Hermione up into his arms and indulged himself in a prolonged examination of Hermione's mouth and tongue. Time seemed to stand still as he held her close, his lips firmly wrapped around hers.  


Hermione sucked gently on Severus tongue causing him to groan and pull her even closer to himself. Severus wrapped his arms around his slight form and hauled her up, her legs parting to tightly wrap around his as she was pulled up his long form. Their mouths remained locked together, and the only sound in the room was their occasional gasps for breath as they moved their lips to get a better angle for their explorations.  


Severus hands gripped her bottom tightly as he held her against his throbbing erection. Heat seemed to pool where they touched and Hermione would have been happy to stay like that all night inspite of the uncomfortable position, but he had other plans for her.  


Several minutes had passed when Snape finally lowered her to the floor and forced her to unwrap herself from him. Holding her a bit apart from himself he said softly, "Good evening, Hermione."  


Blushing a little she replied, "Good evening, Severus," and then on a whim she added, "Perhaps I should drop in on you more often at night, if that is a sample of the reception I'll receive."  


His eyes glittered dangerously then and he replied, "Perhaps you should."  


Grabbing Hermione's hand he gently lead her over a small loveseat he had apparently added to his room since they had returned. It was in Slytherin green and instead of pulling her down beside him he reclined back and held her in front of himself.  


Reaching forward he made sure to maintain eye contact as he undid his own robe revealing him to be wearing nothing underneath. "I believe," his said, the silkiness of his voice caressing her at every word, "that I am to give you a lesson tonight."  


Trembling light Hermione replied, "Yes, you are," as she undid the fastenings of her own robe. He hissed as the robe fell away from her body. She wore a sheer, short, green slip. There were embossed snakes moving about the fabric, but for all intents and purposes he could see _everything_. His gaze devoured her pert breasts, caressed her stomach, and focused intently on the gauzy material of her panties. They too were made of the same essentially transparent green material, and the snakes were making a point of slithering around the entrance to her vagina. He could see them lapping the moisture dripping from her arousal, and swiftly placing his hand between her legs he discovered that her panties were split down the middle to allow easy access.  


Inside Hermione was terrified, what had she been thinking! Why was she doing this? Surely there had to be another way, but that was the problem, she couldn't think of one. It was just all so fast! And, and, Oh, what was his hand doing to her…  


Hermione swayed on her feet as one long finger stroked her intimately, slowly. As her own secretions lubricated his finger it became slicker, more arousing. Instinctively she pressed herself against his hand and he slid his pointer finger deep inside her. She gasped and he grabbed her with his other hand, lowering her slowly to the coach so that she ended up with her back against his chest, and her legs splayed across his. Unsatisfied with his depths of penetration he gently eased his middle finger inside her, his hand cupping around her entrance, holding her intimately.  


Hermione's moans filled the air as she half sat, half lay, her hand clenched in his robes, her legs spread while Severus gently, but insistently, played with her. She whimpered as he drew his fingers out and cried out in relief when he plunged them back into her, while the heal of his hand pressing intimately against her as his fingers thrust into her. His other hand was busy teasing her breasts, testing the firmness of each, squeezing them firmly, but gently, and tugging lightly on the tips of her nipples. The combination of these attentions had Hermione in a complete daze. All that mattered was what Severus hand were doing to her, how he was stroking her, filling her.  


Feeling the tension in her body mounting he captured her ear in his mouth and after warmly blowing in it he whispered, "Scream, Hermione, I want to hear you, the walls are charmed, it's just you and me, so let go." He punctuated his encouragement with deep thrusts of his fingers and rhythmic tugging of her nipple. Sliding onto his side he maintained his rhythm with his hands. Scooting his head down a little he suddenly leaned over her and grazed her free nipple with his teeth.  


Severus tongue caressed her nipple, flicking over hit lightly, then pressing firmly against it. She had begun thrusting against his hand and so he sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as possible and clamped his lips down around it. His thrusts became punctuated by the firm suction being systematically applied to her breast and then the suction was so hard, and thrusting of his fingers so deep that the world faded for Hermione and time lost all meaning.  


Severus wiped his hand on his robe and cast it aside, scooping her up in his arms he carried the weary girl to his bed. He had pulled back the covers before she arrived and now deposited her into the bed. After laying her carefully down he got a washcloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned her up.  


Seeing her lying there naked on his bed it was hard to restrain himself from just taking her, but he contented himself with lying down beside her and gathering her into his arms. After a while her breathing returned to normal and he asked, "Was your first lesson satisfactory?"  


Hermione blushed and squeezed him tightly before realizing who she was holding. "It- it was…" wonderful she wanted to say, but instead she just trailed off having looked up and become trapped in his eyes.  


His head dipped lower and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their hands explored each other, his more freely than hers, and when the kiss was over her naked body was pressed intimately against his, clutched almost unbearably close. Hermione was so close she could feel her breasts crushed against his chest, and something very hard and warm pulsating against her vagina.  


Suddenly reality came crashing down on her and she froze briefly before she collapsed and trembling against him. Strong arms held her as she silently wept.  


"I'm s-sorry," she sobbed quietly, "I-I don't know what's wrong…it…it's not you, you were, it was…."  


"You're trying to say you enjoyed it," he stated, it was not a question. "Hermione," he continued stroking her lightly, "of course you're upset, any woman would be in this situation. This is all happening too fast, and you've never been intimate with anyone before. There is no one who you can confide in about this, except myself, and I am not so foolish as to think that I am an easy confidant."  


Hermione's tears had subsided, and under Severus' gentle ministrations she had begun to calm down. "But-"  


"Hush," he interrupted her, "I am frankly surprised you have maintained your calm for so long. It is a necessary part of preparing yourself for our deception to acknowledge your fears and feelings of unease so that they do not catch you unaware during our masquerade. If you are unable to suppress them, use them, say it is something insulting I've said, or that someone else has done. Using what you can't control is perhaps the single most important thing to our survival."  


Severus felt her heartbeat slowing, and was relieved when her felt her relax against him, he continued to stroke her back for a few minutes in silence before slowly sitting up while holding Hermione within his arms. When they were upright he held her close once more telling himself that he was only doing it to provide her with comfort, and reluctantly released her saying, "And now my dear I believe it is time for you to return to your room," her held up a hand to prevent her objections, "We have accomplished enough for tonight, and tomorrow is Sunday, there will be plenty of time for all that you need to _learn_ tomorrow."  


In silence he helped her back into her clothes. His hands lingered on her neck as he clasped her robes and before opening the door added one more instruction, "Be here at eight, and wear something appropriate for the woods," and because he couldn't resist he added, "preferably in green."  


That brought a slight smile to her lips which was what he had intended. As she disappeared up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower he closed his door and thought about pavilions, chocolate covered strawberries, and other ways to make her first time memorable. It did not occur to him that he was going to more trouble than necessary over a student, even given the circumstances, all his thoughts were momentarily focused on her needs.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Cornelius Fudge was not a happy man, it was eight in the morning and his wife was insistently prodding him to get up. Grumpily he arose and got dressed. After a fierce argument with his wife he convinced her that HE would not be doing as she asked if SHE did not allow him to eat first.  


Thus it was not until nine that he apparated to Hogsmead, and when he arrived unexpected and out of sorts at the castle he banged on the doors until a surprised house elf answered the door.  


"Dumbeldore, NOW," Cornelius roared taking great satisfaction in the elfs cowering form. Cornelius was NOT happy about this errand his wife had sent him on. There was after all no law in the wizarding world against student teacher relationships as long as both parties were willing and he HATED that Granger girl almost as much as he had come to hate Snape and Dumbeldore, where was that old fool, he thought spitefully conveniently forgetting that he had not owled ahead and had dropped in completely unannounced.  


"Cornelius," came a voice from the stairs, "What an unexpected surprise."  


Turning quickly he saw Dumbeldore walking, in his opinion, indecently slowly down the stairs, he was sure it was an insult. Still he was not happy to be here so no one else had any business being content either.  


"Now see here Dumbeldore," Fudge roared only to be interrupted by Dumbeldore's hand clamping tightly around his arm and saying, "I believe we should continue this conversation upstairs."  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Severus and Hermione completely oblivious to the conflict they were about to set off were approaching a waterfall somewhere in Scotland.


	12. Chapter 12 Susanna's Chapter

Impraesentiarum 

Chapter 12

By Susanna (pigwidgeon37@yahoo.it)

You might be 130 years old, Madam Vespasiana reflected when she woke up on Sunday morning, and still have a lot of things to learn. Thinking before acting, to name just one of them. She rang for the House Elf to bring her her customary cup of early morning tea and leaned back against the headboard of the bed, thinking harder than she was used to right after opening her eyes.

What were the facts again? Severus Snape—of doubtful allegiance—had waltzed into her boutique the other day with that Granger girl in tow. He was a teacher and she was a student. That was condemnable in itself; nothing justified a teacher taking one of his charges, and one who didn't even belong to his own house, to a place where he had to expect to be left with her, alone and unchaperoned, in a room with a king-sized bed. So far, so good. But why hadn't she gone to Dumbledore? Why, oh why did she have to follow the silliest of impulses and rush to see Isobel Fudge? 

The elf popped up with her cup of tea, and thoughtfully Vespasiana took the first sip. Approaching the problem from the logical side, there were two possibilities: Number one—Snape was or had been a Death Eater but was now loyal to Dumbledore. In that case, he might or might not work as a mole within Tom's organisation. But what if he did? What if that girl had been someone he had to protect? What if she was an aspiring Death Eater and he tried to dissuade her? Then the moral issue of a teacher-student relationship wouldn't weigh so heavily against him. But she, Madam Vespasia, might have put him and the girl at an enormous risk by shouting the secret all over England (telling Isobel Fudge was practically an equivalent of putting a headline on the first page of the Daily Prophet).

She had to go and see Dumbledore. Immediately. That was the only sensible answer to her many questions. After all, Snape was a teacher at his school. Either he knew about the story with that Granger girl anyway and approved of it because there was more to it than just an older man lusting after fresh meat, or he was ignorant of the matter, in which case it was his task, and his alone, to take the appropriate measures. Hopefully Isobel hadn't yet spurred on her dummy of a husband to throw a tantrum in the Headmaster's office. On the other hand, Vespasia thought with a sly smile, putting away the empty teacup, it would serve that pinstriped excuse for a politician right. To make a fool of himself in front of Dumbledore might prove a useful means of punctuating his inflated ego.

It was only 7.30 a.m.—time enough for a nice breakfast and a careful choice of robes-cum-accessories. Come to think of it, a chat with Albus was just what she needed.

@@@@@°°°@@@@@

Severus Snape looked down at his—student? Lover in spe? Fiancée? She had stopped dead in her tracks when they had reached the clearing and stood there, gazing open-mouthed at the scenery. 

"If this is a raptus mysticus I don't want to interrupt it, Hermione. But do you think you could tell me what exactly causes you to look like a strangled goldfish? Don't let such a reaction overpower you when in the presence of the Society Harpies—ingenuity isn't exactly appreciated."

Hermione's mouth closed abruptly. "Sorry," she said with an embarrassed grin, "but have you ever had the sensation of déjà vu?"

"I have it every time Longbottom blows up another cauldron," he replied dryly.

That made her giggle. "That's not what I meant. I know this place but I'm sure I've never been here in my entire life."

"A dream perhaps?" he offered, trying to be helpful.

"No, not a dream… a book, I'd say—"

"A book?" he echoed, in mock-astonishment, "Why, who would believe that, coming from Hermione Granger, The Girl Who Never Reads?—Why are you giving me that funny look?"

Hermione stepped closer to him until their bodies touched. "Do you have the faintest idea what you're doing to me when you're behaving like this?" He stared at her, hypnotized by her intense gaze, and slightly shook his head. "You turn me on, Severus," she whispered, "When you're being nice, and fun, you're turning me into putty. You are like that only for me, aren't you? And it's not a show just to make me feel more at my ease. That's how you really are. It makes me feel very special, and very much a woman, not a little girl."

So low was her voice that he could barely distinguish the words over the silvery splashing of the waterfall. It was one of the very few times in his life that Severus Snape was at a loss for words. Sneaking his arms round her, and revelling in the sensation of her doing likewise, he kissed her, gently and deeply, for a long time. When their lips finally separated, she smiled at him.

"Now I know," she said.

"You know what?"

"I know what this—" she gestured at the clearing "—reminds me of." Closing her eyes, she recited " _'For in the autumn their leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and the pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey.'_ He was a wizard, wasn't he?"

"Yes," he confirmed, returning her smile, "Tolkien was a wizard. And he must have been here on a bright September morning when the sky seems to be golden, and grass and leaves have already taken on this particular shade of yellow. What about breakfast?"

She nodded, and from the pockets of his cloak he produced various items he had previously shrunk. Hermione watched him as he restored everything to its original size—_foolish wand-waving, indeed,_ she thought—so that a few minutes later the golden grass was covered by an enormous plaid on which sat plates, cutlery, cups, glasses, an impressive variety of food and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. 

Severus cast a quick warming charm and shucked off his robes, laughing at Hermiones shocked gasp. "I don't usually wear only my underpants under my robes," he said, sitting down, "That's only for special occasions when I have to undress for my students."

"But I… um, I'm only in my slip and underwear," Hermione said, blushing violently.

"Good news indeed. That will do very nicely. Come on, don't be shy," he encouraged her, getting up again to help her unbutton her robes. "Just pretend we're doing a tableau vivant, representing Monet's _Le jeuner sur l'herbe_."

"You would have to wear a stupid cap with a tassel, and I'd have to be naked," she replied indignantly.

Without breaking their eye contact, he conjured a fez-like cap with a tassel and put it on his head.

@@@@@°°°@@@@@

When Cornelius Fudge entered the office of Headmaster Dumbledore and saw Madam Vespasiana sitting there, comfortably ensconced in a squashy armchair and holding a teacup, it was his turn to do a very convincing impression of a strangled goldfish.


	13. Chapter 13 My Chapter

Impraesentiarum

Chapter 13

By Aurora

"Ah, yes, I do believe you know Madame Vespasia.  Do sit down and have some tea with us." Albus twinkled at the 

utterly flabbergasted Minister of Magic before doing exactly what was asked of him.  

"She was good enough to warn me to expect you."

"Yes, I do believe I owe you an apology for getting Isabel all stirred up.  I needed more information on what

 was going on and asked her for it when I should have asked Albus directly.  I'm dreadfully sorry about it. Do you think

 we should ask her to join us too so as to spare you the trouble of having to repeat it to her later?" Madame 

Vespasia inquired.

Fudge looked so out of sorts she almost felt sorry for him.

"That depends on exactly what the hell is going on with Snape and that Granger girl.  If it is just tidbits of

 scandal Isabel can have a wonderful time with it and I can have him sacked..." The minister glared at the headmaster.

"I've already told Madame Vespasia what she needs to know.  She is now aware of their roles in our conflict 

with the Death Eaters and can be trusted to assist them in any way necessary.  I do believe I should explain more of 

it to you as well, but this is the earliest I've been able to speak to you face to face."  Dumbledore nodded to Vespasia

 before continuing. 

 "I'm afraid there is very little that we can do and no you can't sack Severus. You have to have a full quorum 

vote of the schools governors with a full two thirds majority to fire a professor and a clear violation of the rules or laws.

I know you don't care for the man, but he is an able teacher and he has yet to cross the line even if he does occasionally

dance near it."

"Regardless, she is a minor and one of his students.  It is highly unethical for him to carry on an affair with

 one of his charges.  That bloody wench can't keep her nose out of trouble and now he can't be trusted to do anything 

about it."  Fudge growled out at the headmaster.

"She is nearly twenty thanks to her liberal use of a time turner, so she is not actually a minor any more.  As for

 her being a student, I'm sure we could work something out so that he isn't actually grading her work."  the headmaster

 sighed. 

 "I could do it myself, or we could just as easily let her take a university level potions course in it's place, 

she is certainly capable of the work."

"I think that would be most acceptable.  I'm certain there are several university professors who would love to teach

 her even if it is by correspondence mostly.  She could travel there by port key or through the floo network.  We could 

do something similar with her instructions on how to fit into wizarding high society.  I'm sure I could teach her a fair

bit that Snape wouldn't even understand himself."  Vespasia thought aloud.

Fudge opened his mouth as to speak but Vespasia began again.

"Do you think she is up to taking her potions NEWTs early so that we can arrange this?"

"If she isn't I'd be astounded.  If you are willing to play finishing school for Ms. Granger than may I suggest that

 Mr. Potter could use similar instruction?"  Dumbledore asked mildly.

Fudge looked from Dumbledore to Vespasia and wondered when the conversation became two sided. He was always being left

out of things. 

"Wait a minute you two, why are you letting them get away with this?"  Fudge asked having recollected himself at last 

through a few healthy draughts of tea.

Madame Vespasia smiled at the minister and gently said "Because there really isn't another choice.  Apparently Ms. Granger

 had a run in with some Death Eaters recently, through some quick thinking Severus Snape probably saved more than just her 

life by making it appear that he had been having a relationship with the girl for a while now and had successfully kept it

 quiet.  By claiming her to be "his" he got the rest of them to back off an leave her completely unharmed." She spoke 

sternly.

"The consequence of which is that they now have to appear to have a very quietly existing romance going on.  Certain

 members of high society now believe them to be engaged and so they have to act it or they will be in serious trouble." 

 When Dumbledore looked the minister in the eye, there were no twinkles of amusement as he explained the situation in those

 simple words.  

"We have to assist them as best we can.  In essence, we have two spies now instead of one.  I, for one, and Severus, for

 another, highly dislike placing the young woman in such grave danger.  Severus stuck his neck out for her to keep her from 

harm and he will continue to do so until he can ensure her safety."

"Surely there is a way to get the girl out of this?"  The minister insisted.

"None that we could find Mr. Fudge."  Madame Vespasia sighed. 

"From what the headmaster here tells me that girl is fairly shrewd and actually stands more than half a chance

 of being just as successful as Snape at this if she can learn the ropes quick enough."

"Damn!"  The minister spat before remembering where he was.  "Forgive me, this is not going to go over well."

"It will be a scandal and a half, indeed."  Madame Vespasia agreed.  

"It will blow over quicker if we can get her adjusted and integrated rapidly." 

"All right, all right, but you get to explain this to Isabel.  She hates the man even more than I do."  Fudge grumbled.

"Since I brought it to her attention in the first place, I will endeavor to make up for it by helping her see things my way."

Madame Vespasia agreed.

Fudge sat back in his ridiculous patchwork seat and tried to collect himself for a few minutes before composing himself 

again and seeing himself out of the wizard's office.  It would be some considerable time later that he would realize that 

Vespasia had actually acted like she had more than half a brain and with considerably more wit than he had previously given

 her credit for. 

With the minister out of the room the headmaster sat back and gazed at the witch.  He had known for some time that Vespasia

was actually fairly shrewd and a very able businesswoman.  As a society matron, Vespasia could be trusted to know all the 

mistakes and the rules of the game for Hermione to learn. 

"How serious are you about helping train Ms. Granger?"

"Very.  The girl is a muggleborn, she is going to need all the help she can get.  She must be a credit to Griffyndor

house to be going through with this and be so comfortable in Snape's presence."  The seamstress sighed. 

"I think I could design a number of interesting confections with her in mind too.  The girl is quite pretty."

"I'll see when I can arrange for her to meet with you then.  I don't want to interrupt your work, but you are correct about

 the scandal blowing over quicker if she integrates faster than expected.  It would also be much safer for her. "  Sipping 

his tea the headmaster continued,

"As for Severus, I think she has his measure now.  They have gotten along, more or less, for some time.  Now, he is going 

out of his way to make her more comfortable around him.  I'm fairly sure he doesn't even realize he is doing it."

"Now that is a surprise.  Severus Snape has a reputation for a Devil and doesn't care about what others think of him.  

I'm really quite jealous that he has the means to get away with it."  The lady murmured just loud enough for the wizard to

 hear.

"You aren't the only one.  If not for the teacher/student problem, they do actually make a good match.  I half want to

 encourage it for their sakes seeing as how neither one has ever been able to find suitable companionship.  Ms. Granger

has the difficulty of being a muggleborn witch with a truly daunting work ethic and intimidating intelligence for those who

 are insecure in themselves.  Left on her own, I suspect she would have just as much difficulty as Severus has had finding a 

suitable mate."

"You might be right Albus, I'll do what I can.  Just let me know when you get Ms. Granger to agree to the lessons. 

 Mr. Potter can learn at a much more sedate pace.  Does Mr. Potter know about the situation with Professor Snape?"

"No, he doesn't.  He will be informed when we think he is ready to handle the news.  He is aware of Severus' role, but

 there is still little liking between the two.  I'm afraid both he and Mr. Weasley would take the news rather hard, 

especially if she does decide to do more than just play a part."**

Vespasia could only imagine what those boys would say.

Back in the little nook of the woods, Hermione Granger was wishing she had a camera. The vision of Severus Snape, 

wearing nothing but his skivvies and a hat with a tassel was enough to make her laugh. And laugh she did while taking off

her outer robe.

He looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Now my dear, I believe to make this scene correct, you have to be in your Birthday Suit."

She bit her lower lip, still fighting remaining giggles. 

"No." she said quietly, fighting the grin she felt coming.

"No?" he asked, his voice lined with a little worry, before seeing the grin plastered on her face.

"You can't make me." She said defiantly before running off towards the waterfall.

He chuckled before running after her. 

Hermione made her way into the cave behind the waterfall of the lagoon-like place. At the sight of her potions master 

running in silk boxers she began to laugh. 

When he had caught up he began to eye her.

"Are you teasing me Hermione?"

She bit her lip again.

"Of course not S e v e r u s…"she spoke, drawing out the syllables of his name.

He seemed to shiver involuntarily at that.

She then sat with her feet in the water, facing the waterfall. 

"I just wanted to sit by the water-" The last of her sentence was covered up by a splash of water and a soft gurgling.

Snape had pushed her in.

When she surfaced, sputtering away she looked at him angrily.

"Why you little.."

He was laughing.

*So he wants to play huh?* 

She immediately softened her expression.

"Ok Severus. You win. Just help me out will you?" she stuck her hand out of the water for him to grab on to.

Still stuck in his laughter, he didn't see the possible outcomes of that situation.

As soon as he latched on to her hand he was in the water right along with her.

This time it was he who was sputtering.

She was laughing uncontrollably now. He laughed too before moving to dunk her. They played back and forth like that 

for a few minutes before Hermione suddenly stopped. She looked down at herself and realized her slip was soaked through

and hid nothing. Snape seemed to notice then as well. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck while he

pushed the hair out of her face.

"This has been the most fun day of my life Severus." She spoke softly, looking into his eyes.

He couldn't seem to find his voice, his throat suddenly dry. He could only nod.

She pulled back a little from his embrace and did a shimmying movement. She reached into the water for a moment and 

Snape watched, mesmerized, as she threw her underwear to the shore. 

"Would you help me with this?" she spoke seductively as she grabbed the hems of her soaked-thru slip. As she pulled it, 

he slid his hands up her sides in its wake, taking it from her and throwing it to the shore as well. 

She stood there before him up to her chest in water, looking perfect. They both said a prayer to whatever Gods were 

listening before crashing together in a mix of mouths and tongues. 

He promised himself her first time would be memorable. This was definitely a start.

Authors Notes: ** Above this was written by Telosphilos  with a few changes from me. After this point is done by me. 

Who's next???


End file.
